Coyote 2: New Beginnings
by Midnight Skyz
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE JUST POSTED. Years after the film's events, the bar is ruined in a midnight brawl; Lil is gone, and the place is deserted. Cassandra and her two best friends decide to revamp the bar and run it themselves. PG for thematic elements.
1. Renewing Old

Title: Coyote 2: New Beginnings  
A story of the future of the Coyote Ugly bar.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and future understated sensuality  
Summary: Years after the film's sequence of events, the bar has been trashed and wrecked in a drunken brawl. Lil has fled back to North Dakota. The other girls' futures will be told of in coming chapters. Three girls decide to fix up the bar, and get it running again, but they encounter some problems with another band of bar-running girls.  
Disclaimer: The film "Coyote Ugly" does not belong to me.  
  
***  
Coyote 2: New Beginnings  
Chapter One: Renewing Old  
***  
  
"What a load of junk."  
  
Blonde, blue-eyed Cassandra made her way through the wreckage, wondering how on earth this could have ever been a bar. Smashed beer bottles, broken chairs, shattered glasses...the place was a wreck  
  
"So what happened here, exactly?" asked Nichole. She took off her sunglasses. "It looks like a bomb hit." Nichole had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was shorter than Cassandra and Jessica. The girls were seventeen years old.  
  
"Not really. A bunch of drunks came in a few weeks ago and trashed the place." Cassandra stepped over a ruined CD player. "Apparently the owner left." She gave them a funny look. "To North Dakota. And unfortunately, my mom expects us to get the place running again."  
  
"And why is that...?" asked Jessica. Her green eyes were sharp and zesty, and her thin, tall body was catchy to the eyes of every young man around.  
  
"Apparently she has some kind of connections with this bar...I'm not sure what's up. She won't talk about it." Cassandra tucked her hair behind her ears, as if wanting to survey the damage closer.  
  
"You don't think that's a bit...strange?" Jessica fiddled with one of her large hoop earrings.  
  
"I don't know. She does'nt talk a lot anymore. Ever since dad left, she's been kind of...I dunno." Cassandra was getting nostalgic, so Nichole cut her off.  
  
"Where do you think we should start? I mean, in cleaning up this wreck?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe the glass should go first? We don't want to kill ourselves." Cassandra bent over and started picking up glass shards. "For now, leave your shoes on."  
  
"Like I would take them off!" interrupted Jessica. "This places is dirty as shit. I don't want to do this." The good, religious girl that Cassandra was, she cringed at the language. Jessica, however, was always a bit crude, and always a bit pessimistic. "Being a bartender babe does'nt require picking up after drunks, Cassandra!"  
  
"Here." Cassie shoved a few twenties into her hand. "Go buy us some clothes for our first night." She looked at Nichole. "Something hot."  
  
Softening, she regained her pleasant air. "You got it, Cass." Jessica walked out the door; money was practically a novelty item for her, as she never had a lot.  
  
"Taking a bit of a walk on the wild side, huh Cassandra? 'Something hot.'"   
  
Cassandra smiled. "Have to start sometime."  
  
"Do you think it was ok to let her do that? I mean, all that money...we're supposed to buying stuff like shot glasses!"  
  
"It's fine. Would you rather hear her yelling at us for making us fix up the place?"  
  
"True." The girls took off their jackets and got to work.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra was a pretty, single, seventeen-year-old girl with a strong personality and a clean upbringing. Her mother and father were always loving and always supportive, and the three had everything they wanted in their home in New York City. Her father, after years of searching, had finally found a steady job so he could bring up Cassandra the way he wanted to. Her mom was a musician...she was a well-known songwriter throughout New York, and aspiring artists bought her songs for pretty generous amounts of money. Yes, the three had been happy....until Cassandra was about eleven.  
  
Her mom and dad fought a lot, but she never really figured out why...she always supposed it was money problems, or family issues, or something normal like that. Did'nt married adults fight regularly? Was'nt that part of having a spouse?  
  
She always thought this way until she turned thirteen. That was the year her dad left. Just left without a trace. So for four years, Cassandra and her mom wrote songs together in their now-quiet home.   
  
Just lately, the two heard that a well-known bar in New York, the Coyote Ugly, had been trashed in a late-night brawl involving about fifteen drunks and thirty innocent young girls. Cassandra did'nt know why...but her mom was upset by this. She had never said a thing about the Coyote Ugly before, but her daughter could tell she had a history with it. Anyway, Cassandra and her two best friends, Nichole and Jessica, had decided to fix it up and reopen it.  
  
***  
  
Within two hours, the glass was gone, the broken chairs thrown away, and the dirty, glass windows completely punched out and discarded.  
  
"So..." Cassandra read off a list, "we're going to need six window panes, a new bar, barstool legs, sixty chairs and tables, a karaoke machine, speakers, numerous shot glasses....and a lawyer for when we go broke."  
  
"Ouch," said Nichole. "We're never gonna make this."  
  
"Maybe...I'm sure my mom could help with the money. I mean....all the songs...."  
  
Nichole suddenly looked at her watch. "Geez, where's Jessica?"  
  
"She's *always* late when we send her shopping. That's nothing new." She grinned.  
  
***  
"Where were you?" Cassandra's mom was at the piano, punching out chords and jotting them on scraps of notebook paper. "Did'nt I say eight o'clock?" Cassandra seemingly ignored this statement with...  
  
"It's not looking too bad now. The bar, I mean." Cassandra took off her worn, denim jacket and flopped on the sofa across from her mother.  
  
Not looking up from the keys, her mom spoke again. "It looks hopeless. Can you do anything with it?" She was tall, and pretty for her 40-something age. Her blonde hair had grown dark over the years, but her eyes still kept that same twinkle.  
  
"I think so." Cassandra took a breath. "But it's gonna cost us. A *lot*."  
  
Her mother laughed. "I thought so. We'll see what we can scrape up. But first..." she reached across the keyboard and picked up a few sheets of paper. "Take a look at these lyrics. Tell me if it's too...lovey dovey. You know I try to stay away from that." Cassandra knew well why..the heartbreak from her dad's leaving was unbearable at times. She stood up and took the paper, always happy to observe her mom's work. "And read it aloud, I'd like to hear how it sounds on somebody else."  
  
Cassandra cleared her throat and began:  
  
"Remember me...  
Remember how we used to play.  
Remember how we sat around all day  
Talking of nothing.  
  
Remember us...  
Us as a whole.  
How we used to be complete.  
Before you walked away."  
  
Cassandra looked at the bottom of the page and smiled.  
  
"By Violet Sanford O'Donnell."  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: Ooohh...gripping end!! Puh-leeze tell me if you liked this...I plan to make it a BIG fic!!  



	2. Author's Note

Hello,  
  
Hi, people, it's me. Yeahhhh, it's me. The author of this fic, Midnight Skyz. You are all extremely peeved because I have not continued this story.  
  
To stem the tide of mad e-mailers, I will say right now that I have not found the time to continue the story. While I have most of chapter two finished, I cannot put a lot into this fic until I stabilize my other two accounts, "sexy-fleur" (for Harry Potter fanfiction) and "Josh Hartnett's Girl (for Pearl Harbor and Josh Hartnett fanfiction). Also, this year has been hectic for me concerning homework, school, etc. and I barely find time to write the occasional Harry Potter POV.  
  
I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused. I really want to continue this story, but I may have to wait until the summertime when I am not under half as much pressure. 22 reviews (as of 2/9/02) has been quite encouraging to me, and for that reason I am desperate to continue. However, it just doesn't fit into my schedule right now. A fanfic of this proportion takes a lot of planning You can expect a DEFINITE second chapter in late May or early June of 2002. Even if it takes that long, there WILL be a new chapter.   
  
Look for more chapters coming up. Until then, please leave a review or email me at midnight_skyz99@hotmail.com. May I also suggest the work of Satine1976 or Kare Kitty Sweety, two Coyote Ugly authors whose work I rather enjoy?  
  
Thank you for understanding,  
Midnight Skyz 


End file.
